There has been proposed a memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body formed by stacking, via insulating layers, a plurality of electrode layers functioning as control gates in memory cells and a silicon body functioning as a channel is provided on the sidewall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
A structure having a high aspect ratio is formed according to an increase in the number of stacked layers of the stacked body. Therefore, for example, there is concern about collapse of the stacked body.